Never Trust Portals!
by 04Virus
Summary: Celia, Pierce, April and Ricci went into the Anime Dimension Portal thinking it was a fake and found themselves in Death Note. With only a mysterious text sent by the self-proclaimed author of Death Note telling them to save the lives of four. How can the Death Note cast handle a fangirl, a gamer, a hyperactive and a rich half narcissist?
1. Prologue

**Pretty much the first story I dared to upload on Death Note. It's not that funny at first but it will. And my OC is not angst. Even though the start looks like it.I'm pretty much a beginner on writing stories. I also like waffles. Do you?**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Celia Malefick was panting when she got back home. It was that time of the year. The time where most of the teenagers gain up on random people who pass them. For the past three years, they never bothered her. But just suddenly, one of them, wearing a hood just jumped at her. The first instinct was of course to defend. So she kneed him in the place that hurts the most. It was then where everyone turned to her. All she remember now was knives, chains and metal sticks. As she ninjaed into the safehouse which was technically her house, she stuck her tongue at them and gave them the middle finger salute.

~Celia's POV~

I never should have let them know where I lived.  
I was living alone right now. My parents were having a business trip overseas and they won't be back until they can finish the contract. So that's pretty much about three years. Hooray! Hip Hip HOORAY! -Ding dong- Tadadadada! Let's have a party since my parents aren't here! Lost in my awesome cheering and the mini party going on in my head, the doorbell rang.  
"Who is it?" I screamed, I never liked being interrupted.  
"It's April!" A voice screamed back.  
I grumbled and dragged myself towards the door, how dare she INTERUPT my mental party. When I opened the door, April was standing there grinning with another person. April had light brownish blonde wavy long hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light pink floral dress that stopped at her knees and pale pink polka dot flats. She had a pink primrose on the side of her head and a white beaded necklace. She was pretty much nice and sweet but she was very competitive when it comes to winning. In other words, she was literally the japanese meaning of "Kawaii". Sometimes, I don't even remember why I'm friends with her.  
"Hi April," I greeted and turned back.  
"Celia, meet Ricci," April smiled and rudely pointed towards Ricci.  
I took a look at him. He was a head taller than April and maybe a bit taller than me. His hair looked like it was originally black but now it was a dark red with some black streaks; maybe only two or three streaks positioned at the front. He had sharp brown eyes and was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a space invader thing on it. He wore black baggy jeans and had red sneakers. Looking at the loose T-shirt and arms, I could say that he looks skinny?

"GOTH!" I screamed at him and cooled down 5 seconds later.

"Come in..." I smiled creepily and walked back to where I was before the doorbell rang. That means back to my party.

"So... What did you want?" I finally asked while glugging down Coke. (Yes, 'glugging')  
"You're going to the anime convention right?" April smiled sweetly.  
"Ya, and your point?"  
"It's starting in about fifteen minutes,"  
"HOLY SHINZT"  
"Let's go"  
As we ran out, the teenagers were waiting outside.  
"OK, getting on the car will not be useful right now"  
"Then run," For the first time, Ricci spoke.  
But no time to congratulate him, we sprinted to the anime convention.  
Now, running to the anime convention was harder than it looks. But we made it. Now we just have to blend in with the cosplayers. And that was really hard, we did not cosplay. Eyeing one of the gang in the crowd, I was pretty afraid until then I spotted a sign with my hawk vision yea: The Anime Dimension Portal. It sounded pretty cool I thought and none of them will look in there so we advanced towards it. Luckily, there was no line. But just when we stepped in, one of them; wearing a hoodie, saw us and ran towards the portal.  
"WTF! Close! CLOSE! CLOSE THE MOTHERF*CKING DOOR!" April cursed as she banged on a button supposingly the close button. (Wow… She cursed)  
I watched as the mob of people running towards us. I breathed in relief as the door started to close. But one of them got in. I immediately recognized him as the one wearing the hoodie (AKA the one who lost his dignity after I kneed him in slow motion). When the door closed, a bright blue light covered the whole area we were in. A mechanical female voice began to speak.  
'You are now entering the world of Death Note'  
'Time and location: Episode 2 - Japan, Kanto Region/ Windchester, England'  
'April, Ricci- Wammy's House, Windchester, England. Time; December 5th'  
'Celia,Pierce - TV street, Japan, Kanto Region. Time; December 5th'  
"You know, out of all the animes, why Death Note?" April asked.  
"Which button did you press?" Ricci asked.  
"CLOSE"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Ummmmm... Maybe"  
"I don't think there is any close buttons," I butted in and pointed to the keyboard.  
"I think you're right," Ricci answered.  
"Well how was I suppose to know, it was in the place where a close button normally is," Ray defended and banged on where the door was.

And then there was a blue flash and blinded them.

* * *

**ANDD….. I'll finish the rest next time. Cuz ima lazy person and stuff. A lot of OCs but they are the only one. **

**This story won't be like this(Just plain illogical Genre): AND SO CELIA AND PIERCE WENT AND SAW L AND BECAME FRIENDS. A WHILE LATER THEY JOIN DA L TEAM TO FIGHT AGAINST KIRA. KIRA FLIES OVER THE RAINBOW TO ESCAPE THEM. BUT THEIR POWERS WERE SO POWERFUL THEY SAT ON A ARMADILLO AND CHASED DOWN KIRA. THE END.**

**Or this (Romance Genre): SAID OC FELL IN LOVE WITH KIRA AND GOT MARRIED. MISA MISA AND TADAKA WERE SO DEPRESSED THEY DIED. NOW NO ONE CAN GO AGAINST THE OCS LOVE FOR LIGHT. THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER BECAUSE L DIED OF DIABETES SO NO ONE COULD STOP THEM.**

**Or this (Tragedy Genre): Everyone died of suffocation by cupcakes BECAUSE IT'S A TRAGEDY AND PEOPLE DIEING IS TOTALLY SAD AND STUFF.**

**Definitely not this: [This text is censored due to the rating]**

**PLS REVIEW! IT's doesn't matter! Even if you wrote Leprechauns on it I will be happy! **

**Mushrooms are good too….**

**Adious!**

**24****th**** April 2012 -Re edited 5th October-**

**Jesterzlovakia**


	2. This Place is Weirder than Wonderland

Don't Trust Portals! Ch 2

Ch 2 - This Place is Weirder than Wonderland

**WOW… It's been like, half an year since chapter 1. I HAVE AN EXCUSE! I wrote all the chapter to chap 5 but then… KABAM! I forgot where I saved it to. Since I save all my files under weird names. So now I'm writing all the chapters again. This time, ONE BY ONE. **

~Celia POV~  
I woke up and found myself sitting on a bench leaning on Hoodie Guy, who was still unconscious. NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT, I DID NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM!  
But Hoodie Guy didn't seem to notice... I feel rude calling him that... What was his name again? Pier... Pier... Pierre? Pi.. Pipper? Can't remember. I'll ask him later. I must have zoned out for a while, because before I knew it, Hoodie woke up!  
He turned towards me and just... Stared... I was staring at the extra large ice-cream a kid was holding behind him.  
No... It can't be... That's not it... The number of sprinkles on the ice-cream isn't even... That poor kid was deceived by the evil ice-cream man...  
"Hello? HELLO?! You there!" Hoodie cupped his hands to his mouth and was waving his hand in front of me.  
"WAH!" I screamed and almost fell off my invisible thinking chair. Only to land on the bench we were sitting on.  
"Where are we?" Hoods asked... There was something off about him... Everyone else too...  
It didn't take me long to figure out.  
"AIIIEEEEASDFGHJKL"  
Hoods turned to me and gave me a surprised and confused face… I think… It kind of looked like he was mouthing 'WTF'.  
"E-ev-everything's animated!" I kind of yelled the last bit out a little too loud cause everyone was looking at us weirdly now.  
For the first time ever in the past five minutes, Hoodie gave out a shocked face.  
Wait, his face, gotta see what Hoodie looks like.  
In a flash, I pulled down the hood that protected Hoodie's face, cause I'm quick like that. And just examined him carefully as he desperately tried to claw the hood back on. Muahahaha, there is no use doing that since I have already gotten a hold onto the 2D hoodie. If that's even possible.  
He had dark navy blue hair which makes me wonder, is that his natural hair color? Heck, if Ricci has bright red hair why won't he have navy? Anyways, going back to me awesomely describing him. He had dark grey eyes and pale skin. Mmm... Well he obviously doesn't go into the sun that much. He also wears a grey hoodie and black jeans. He must be allergic to the sun. Hm... He looks so skinny... Ah damn, I'm no good at describing. You can even ask April about that.  
"You done yet?" Hoods ask, I realized he had stopped clawing at my hand and was looking at me impatiently.  
Well this is starting to get awkward. Time to change the subject!  
"Hey, why are you holding a paper bag?" Hoods suddenly asks. Heh, saves me work changing the subject.  
Wait, what paper bag?  
I looked down and found myself holding a brown paper bag.  
We both peered in and found some DVDs, a book, two cards and two phones. And, as if by coincidence, both of the phones let out a small tune signaling a new message.  
I quickly picked up the silver phone which leaves Hoodie with the black one.  
On the phone, it said: 1 New Message from Author  
Hmm... I wonder who Author is... Pretty good name...  
Pierce opened his and stuck his hand out so we could both see it.  
On the screen it said:

_To Celia and Pierce,  
As you may find now, you are inside Death Note the anime. You also may find that you're animated. Since I figured you both wouldn't know what Death Note is, I have included the complete installment of the Death Note anime and the Death Note volume 13 as well. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am the author of Death Note, Tsugumi Ohba and here what you have to do to return to reality. I want you to keep L, Light, Matt and Mello alive until the end of the series. Inside this bag, you may also two credit cards. I also put in two translators as you both don't speak Japanese. Well then, a few hours later you will both receive a new message with the whole Death Note timeline.  
Tata,  
Tsugumi Ohba_

"Well that was helpful" Hoodi- well I should say Pierce from now on, wait, let me try that sentence again.  
"Well that was helpful" Pierce said and closed the phone.  
"I know"

After a while of trying to close in the awkwardness between two strangers that was forced to work with each other, we went around a mall getting free samples of everything. Because I'm cheap even though a stranger has given me a credit, trusted me with it, told us to use it on whatever we want and pushed us into this cold and hard world.

I was holding three bags of make-up, food and other items that weighed like OVER NINE THOUUUSAAAND kilos since Pierce wouldn't help me with any. He even told me that he was too 'high-class' and he might 'harm his face or break his nails whist carrying a bag'. WELL I CALL BULL ON THAT. As if carry three bags would hurt your nails.

"Ow!"  
"Hey! Watch it!"

_BANG!_

Readers, the sound you had just witnessed, was me tripping over a step and crashing into Pierce, causing the both of us to hi-five the ground with our faces and losing our stuff down the railings. Did I mention we were on the sixth floor? Well say goodbye to our free samples cause I'm pretty sure they have smashed into the ground floor by now, maybe hitting some people on the head on the way there. Along with one of our translators, pretty sure it was Pierce's. WAS.

Ditching the free samples, we rocketed out of the plaza. Probably with a bunch of security guards behind us.

Okay, I'll recorrect that sentence.

Ditching the free samples, _I_ rocketed out of the plaza, dragging Pierce along with me. The whole time, he was just yapping about his face and THAT RED MARK HE GOT ON HIS FACE WHEN HE FELL DOWN. And probably like ten minutes later of non-stop bitching, he finally realized our situation.

"Hey, why are we running?"

So he hasn't realized yet. So what? I can't believe April call ME stupid.

I shall take it for granted that the guards were still after us.

Why won't they just give up? It's not like our samples just fell and crashed onto a famous news reporter. Even I doubt that.

_Blend in Blend in Blend in_

We went into an ice-cream store, tempting to buy the ice-creams…

_Tempted… So tempting… Must resist… Looks… So… Good…_

Dammit, it's too tempting. LEMME BUY SOME ICE-CREAM!

"Here you go, four triple scooped waffle cone multi-flavoured ice-cream"

COME HERE YOU DELICIOUS LOVABLE LITTLE SWEETIE PIE

"THANKS"

Wait… No cash…

As if by coincidence again, the cell phone rings and another two texts appeared.  
Also sent by Author…

Pierce and I both read the text, and to put a long text short, we basically have to get a part-time job in order to use cash. The second text was the time-line of this 'anime'.

Again to put this short, we have about twenty five days to find L. And that I will never have a cliché and happy ending with my love at first sight.

A while later, I was walking around with Sweetie, YAH, I called my ice-cream Sweetie. YA HAV A PROBLEM?

Don't ask why I have the ice-cream too, my powers are too complicated for you to understand.

Fine, so I used Pierce to persuade the lady to give 'him' an ice-cream.

Whist I was skipping down the pathway with Pierce tagging along, HELL YA, I HAVE A FOLLOWER ALREADY, a rude man dared to step into my way and knock Sweetie over. –LE GASP~

"…" I silently stared at the splattered corpse of my beloved.

"I'm sorr-"

"WAHHH!"

"-Y"

"HOW DARE YOU MURDER MY HUSBAND! YOU COLD HEARTED KILLER! NO SUM CAN EVER REPAY THE DEATH OF HIM IT'S ALLYOUR FAULT IF YOU WANTED A BOYFRIEND GO GET ONE YOUR SELF THIS IS LIKE SCHOOL DAYS ALL OVER AGAIN I HOPE YOUR SISTER GETS DISABLED YOUR MOM GETS EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE YOUR DAD HAS A HEART ATTACK AND DIES AND YOU WILL GET SHOT OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN BEFORE COLLASPING ON A STAIRCASE AND GET KILLED BY YOUR TRUSTED PET!"

The guy who bumped into me was already backing away before suddenly stopping. A small smile formed on his face and he said back in the most polite and modest way, "Mrs…"

I glared at him.

"Miss, I'm humbly sorry about your loss, my name is Light Yagami, Yes, Light Yagami. Such a beauty wandering alone in a street like this-"

"I had Sweetie with me until you killed him"

"Well, yes, since you are alone and walking through this terribly dangerous street, could I escort you back to your house?"

"I don't have one"

"Well… I'll escort you to a hotel, and while we're talking, may I ask for a name for a such exquisite being like yourself?"

"My name is…"

The man who called himself Light slightly smiled.

"Michael Jackson~ WHOO~!"

"…"

Heh, I've always wanted to call myself that, even though I can't moonwalk.

Seriously, that man looks like he's about to pop a vein, maybe I should warn him before he does. Bursting a vein is not attractive. At all.

Hey, I just remembered…

**REVENGE FOR SWEETIE**

"LIGHTO! LOOK OVER THERE, A DEATH GOD!" NO, they don't exist.

In a flash, I jumped on Light, bit him on the shoulder, pushed him over, landed on him in an awkward position, rolled off him and headbutted him into a lake that was next to us.

Muahahaha! He shall know what it feels like to be pushed over and splattered.

_Splash_

RUN AWAY~

_NYA Nya nya nyanya nya nya nyanyanyanya nyanana nya nyannanannya nya yany any ayanyanya~_

That sound, is my ringtone, I hope. It'll be quite awkward if it was Light's since he doesn't look the type to have such a song. But then again, never judge a book by its cover. That guy can be a mass serial ice-cream murderer for all I know.

"Hey Celia"

[Identifying] [Indentifying] [Identified] [Caller: Pierce]

"YO DAWG"

"…"

"WASSAP"

"Celia, stop that"

"NAH MAN, IT'S, DA C-STAR"

"Sister?"

"No, you have a hearing problem or something? It's C Star"

"See star? It's daytime."

"FINE, I'll stop the act, what's the headline?"

"I've found a job for us, it's at an hotel, meet me at the Teitou Hotel at 1600"

"HELL YA"

"Well, then, you better be grateful when you see me"

_BEEP_

Okay then… Where is this Teitou Hotel he speaks of?

Maybe I should ask LIGHTO-KUN~

"Hey Li-"

Damn, he disappeared.

~+~Mean while~+~

Light Yagami staggered through the crowded streets of Japan soaking wet. His neck, stinging from the bite when the strange girl jumped on him.

The girl had black hair tied into a pony-tail with a red large bow, a fringe parted to the side and a strand of hair sticking out from the side, kind of like a cowlick. Her eyes were wide, childlike, dark red and brown. She was wearing a colourful polka-dotted jacket, a layered black skirt and white platform boots.

This girl… Is interesting… He thought to himself.

She even mentioned a shinigami and heart attacks. Maybe she has some important information… He will definitely find her again, no matter what.

**DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNNN!**

**So there goes Celia and Pierce, meeting Light. Well, just Celia. If you have noticed, the Teitou Hotel is the one which the Task Force members meet L in. So hope fully, they will meet each other soon.**

**The next chapter will be with April and Ricci. I'm going to go back and forth with them and hopefully somewhere in the middle of this story, they'll meet and I'll no longer have to go back and forth. Cause I'm a douche like that.**


End file.
